Edward Holt
Edward Holt, played by co-star Joel Hatch, is a supporting character in the second season. He is a doctor at the Atlantic City Children's Hospital and an authority on infantile paralysis. He performs the lumbar puncture that helps to diagnose Emily Schroeder with polio and cares for her during her stay in the hospital. He is based on the real person of the same name who was the medical director of the Atlantic City children's hospital. Biography Season 2 On July 1 1921 he performs a lumbar puncture for newly admitted Emily Schroeder looking for evidence of polio infection in the cerebrospinal fluid. ("Battle of the Century") At the Atlantic City Children’s Hospital Nucky Thompson, Margaret Schroeder and her son Teddy arrive to visit Emily; it is July 23 1921 and her polio has progressed to the point where she is no longer quarantined. Dr Holt greets them in the corridor and Nucky introduces Teddy. Margaret asks how Emily is and Holt admits that she has had a difficult time, suffering from nausea. Margaret wonders why she was not informed and says that she would have stayed with Emily. Holt explains that he appreciates the strain on the family and felt that it was better to allow them to rest while Emily was cared for adding that Emily will need love and patience from her family later. Margaret wonders what sort of time frame he means and Holt defers the question, telling Nucky and Teddy that they can go in to see Emily. Nucky takes Teddy in, urging him to be quiet. Now alone Holt tells Margaret that the polio is not affecting Emily’s lungs, heart or upper limbs but admits concern for the damage done to her lower limbs. Margaret wonders if Emily will be crippled by the illness and Holt avoids speculation, saying that he has seen children with worse symptoms recover fully. Margaret suggests that Nucky is able to pay for any treatments that might help and Holt laments that there are things that are outside of their control. Margaret looks at Nucky comforting Emily through the window and Holt tells her that his own 9-year-old daughter prays for the patients every night, without ever being asked. Margaret observes that you are supposed to ask god to intercede on behalf of others and Holt relates that he has always found that difficult. He advises that they are awaiting test results that they expect to have by Friday and can talk more about prognosis then. He tells Margaret to go in to see Emily and heads off down the corridor. ("Georgia Peaches") Nucky and Margaret meet with Dr Holt in his office on July 25 1921. He tells them that the results are unfortunate and confirm infiltration of the spine by the polio virus with complete destruction of nerve cells. He explains that this indicates permanent paralysis and asks if they understand. Nucky prompts Margaret, she looks up and asks if Holt’s daughter prayed for them last night. He believes that she did and Margaret blesses her. Nucky has more practical concerns and asks what they should do now. Holt says she will be fitted for braces and then allowed home before beginning physical therapy. Nucky tells Margaret that this is good advice but she remains silent. ("Georgia Peaches") Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Patient's relative *Margaret Schroeder: Patient's mother *Emily Schroeder: Patient *Dr Carl Surran: Colleague Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Health workers